


Daddy and Papa

by WangCharEr



Category: GOT7
Genre: Daddy Mark, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, daddies Markson, papa Jackson, uncle BamBam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WangCharEr/pseuds/WangCharEr
Summary: "You bribed our son!" Mark roared and Jackson would deny it even while on his death bed as he took his dying breath that he let out a very unmanly sounding shriek. He had completely forgotten about his husband. His husband who had made strict rules about using PG rated language while in the presence of their 3 year old son.





	

"Fuck!" A little voice, belonging to Mark and Jackson's 3 year old son exclaimed happily.

Mark did a double take. "I'm sorry.. what?" He asked little Nathan to repeat what he had said in case he had heard wrong. The little boy stared up at his dad from his place standing on the stool watching his dad cook dinner.

"Fuck!" He happily repeated the word he had heard his papa say when he was talking to Uncle BamBam earlier.

Mark knew there was only one person who could have taught his son the curse word. He turned the heating on the stove down and picked Nathan up, placing him on the floor away from the unattended hot pan. After he made sure his son was safe, he marched into the living room intent on finding the culprit.

"Wang Jiaer!" He screamed the name belonging to his husband of 5 years now and heard a loud thud followed by a yelp come from  one of the rooms upstairs, most likely the music room. 'Serves him right', he thought vindictively.

Jackson quickly ran out of their home studio and rushed down the stairs. He knew that tone of voice. That was Mark's if-you're-not-here-in-less-than-five-seconds-you-are-so-dead-gaga tone. He feared that tone of voice, in fact, he had once had to sleep on the couch for a whole week because of that tone. Needless to say, he had learned his lesson after that. He skidded to a stop in front of his husband who had his arms crossed over his chest and a foot tapping impatiently on the floor. Mark was angry.

"Yes, baby?" Jackson tried to smile innocently but it clearly didn't work because Mark only glared harder.

"Don't you 'baby' me." His husband gritted out and Jackson gulped. He was sooo dead.

Little Nathan poked his head out of the kitchen and giggled when he saw his papa's wide eyes. He knew his papa had done something wrong and was in so much trouble.

"What did I do?" Jackson asked cutting right to the chase because beating around the bush would only anger Mark much more and he would be in even more trouble than before.

Mark looked behind him and beckoned their son to come forward. "Nate honey, can you repeat what you told me earlier?" He asked sweetly and the boy could only do what his dad asked him because he was a good boy and good boys always listened to their parents.

"Fuck!" The little boy proclaimed loudly and proudly. Jackson stared at his son in shock and disbelief, his mouth hanging open and eyes bulging. Nathan looked up at his papa innocently. "What's wrong papa?"

Jackson couldn't believe the cheek of the little brat. "You promised you wouldn't tell!"

Nathan giggled nodded his head, his brunette fluffy hair tussling as he did. "Uncle Bam gave me loads of candy and told me to tell dad!"

Jackson literally chocked on air and his mouth hang open again. "But... but... I gave you candy too!" Jackson exclaimed, hands gesturing wildly.

The little boy nodded solemnly and went over to pat his papa on the arm like he had seen his dad do many times. "But Uncle Bam gave me more sweets than you did, papa." He told the pouting man.

"You bribed our son!" Mark roared and Jackson would deny it even while on his death bed as he took his dying breath that he let out a very unmanly sounding shriek. He had completely forgotten about his husband. His husband who had made strict rules about using PG rated language while in the presence of their 3 year old son.

Mark advanced on husband and Jackson may claim to be as manly and tough as he wants but in the face of an angry spouse, the best decision is run and live to fight another day.

So that's what Jackson did, he turned tail and ran back up the stairs he had came down on minutes ago. "You get back here right now! Wang Jiaer!" Mark yelled and raced after him, shouting and yelling at him in a mix of Korean, Mandarin and English.

In the background, the delighted giggles and high pitched peals of laughter so identical to a certain Hong Kong native sounded as the two men ran around their house, one trying to avoid being pummelled by a pillow the slimmer of the two had grabbed as they descended the stairs once more.

Jackson just knew he was so going to sleep on the couch tonight, if not for the foreseeable future.


End file.
